Shepard of Fire
by Convergence-Eternal
Summary: Another low quality Mass Effect/ Sailor Moon cross over. Contains bad writing, Out of character moments, and too many original characters. Does not contain a plot.
1. Legacy

**AN** : So, full disclosure I um . . . kind of haven't played mass effect. And I've never seen Sailor moon. So i'm sort of winging this. If I get some of the cannon wrong then please tell me. I have no idea what I'm doing.

* * *

 **Crystal Tokyo Space**

Wall of the Martyr, Mars

August 11th 3927

It was unbearably humid today. But the visitors still came and went. An woman in a stylish terran dress walked by the tall obsidian wall. Little droplets of sweat glistened against her brow. She tried to act tough. Didn't want to look weak. She couldn't be weak. She was the CEO of a major company. And, her grand mother was Martian. Which is why she was here today.

The woman put her hand against the wall. The very tips of her fingers could just barely reach the bottom of her grand mothers name.

Fifty years ago there was a war. A war she'd read about in school. Where young women and men fought a desperate fight against traitors. Back then she thought it was horrible that her grandmothers war had been compressed onto stilted dead lifeless print.

How could a word capture the war that took her grandmothers life?

The woman closed her eyes. Her fingers reached higher and higher for her grand mothers name. The woman was desperate for some kind of connection. She needed something more real then the dry voice of her teachers, a truth more vivid then a war movie, and more substantial then a tattered old photograph.

A man with very dark skin was crouching to the woman's right. He was crying. And a lighter skinned woman to her left was smiling as she traced a name with her fingers. That's what Alya wanted. To be struck by the magnitude of this place. To experience some form of rapturous connection.

She was scared this experience would be underwhelming. The idea that this place could be a mere shadow of the past filled her with dread. She'd lived her whole life chasing bravery. She'd always been pushing, and scrapping for something. Call it connection, call it validation, call it what ever you want. She was looking for that here. She needed to find it here.

But, she stood by that wall. Fingers reaching towards that name for what could have been hours. She did that until her legs started to shake. She did that as Non-binary folks, women, and men filed in around her. Each of them showed some kind of emotional connection. Alya tried not to be jealous. Ha, that didn't work. She left that wall feeling very very jealous.

She was the one that lived for a stilted memory. Embracing a exotic past that should have been familiar to her. But it never was. It'd always been just words written on page. She realized that now as she walked away from the wall.

It was already dark out. She looked out the window. Red light street lamps had already come on line. Their wide sweeping light turned entire sections of reinforced concrete dark red.

The travel pamphlets bragged about the natural beauty of mars. They never mentioned the cities. How they were militarized. Just like the cities of Mercury. The only real upshot is that none of the military personnel crouched on these roof tops had red eyes, or razor teeth. They were scary. But scary in a human way that separated them from those freaks you'd find on mercury.

Alya didn't know where all this militarism had come from. Some of her colleagues said it was a response to an attack that happened in the 30th century. Her child hood friend Nashwa used to say it was a symptom of Crystal Tokyo's expansion. All those colonies needed protection against the horror that lurked between the stars.

"Hey"

Some one said that. But Alya couldn't see who said it. "Over here", the voice clarified as they got closer. A hand brushed against Alya's arm. She almost shrieked until she realized that it wasn't a man. It was a woman. Clad in some kind of reddish black armor.

"I saw you at the memorial. And I saw whose name you were reaching for. You're a legacy of Admiral Yazlcl, right?", the woman inquired.

"Yes", replied Alya.

"Then I know some one who would love to meet you! Please come with me. And don't be afraid. I don't bite- hard"

"Ok", shrugged Alya, "Show me who the hell wants to see me".

"Right this way", declared the woman as she offered the Terran a hand. Alya accepted it. And then the other woman pulled Alya into an embrace and Jumped. She jumped up two stories. Alya recognized the warping effect this woman had at once. She must've been a psychic, and a powerful one at that.

Soon as they reached the roof top this psychic threw Alya into a bridal carry and advised, "might want to keep your mouth closed for this next part. We've got some big bugs here on Mars. I've seen people choke on em".

Alya closed her mouth. She didn't realize that it'd been open. But apparently she had been gawking. How could she not? Psychic were rare, especially on the lesser planets of Sol.

When Alya closed her mouth the other woman jumped. And Alya felt weightless. Then they landed and the woman jumped again. Wind rushed through Alya's hair. Sending her unkempt wild hair every which way.

"Okay", Alya's mysterious escort yelled over the howling wind, " I can't keep it a secret any more. I'm taking you to- gacjkfak. Fuck, swallowed a bug. I just swallowed a bug!"

* * *

 **Citadel Space**

Reaper War Memorial, Palavan

June 22nd, 2227

"I wonder if they kept your fish tank"

"Not funny Garrus"

"What, was it too soon? It was too soon wasn't it?"

Shepard glared at her partner. "Yes, it was".

"The first Normandy was a Turian-Human vessel. It makes sense that they'd bring it here after it was decommissioned. At least you'll only have to look at it half the year."

Shepard rolled her eyes. If she wasn't married to this Turian then by god she'd just pack and leave. Vacation somewhere pleasant like Tuchanka. Then again Garrus would follow her there. He'd follow her anywhere.

"You're clueless Garrus"

"And handsome"

"And handsome", Shepard echoed.

Garrus's mandible split into something resembling a grin. Shepard smiled back at him. She grabbed his hand, and held it tight against her own. Her human fingers found a space between his talons. "I've been thinking", parsed Shepard, "Now that you're retired. Do you think its time?"

"I don't know Shepard. We recently made hostile first contact with a trans dimensional human empire. And while the schools around here aren't half bad I'm . . . well I'm not so sure that I'd make a good parent."

"You'd make a great dad Garrus"

"Are you sure about that? What if they do something wrong. You know that I'll just pretend to get mad at them, and take them out back for some shooting the second your back is turned. Then I'd talk things through with them. Maybe buy them some batarian whiskey when their old enough to shoot straight"

"You know Garrus. Sometimes its not about being perfect. It's about being there. Providing a home. A shoulder to lean on."

"Oh. If its that simple then I guess we could. I mean . . ."

"You don't have to decide right now"

"No, no, I want to do this"

Garrus turned to face Shepard. The Rebuilt Normandy SR-2 was behind them. Lit up by various lights. Garrus leaned in and kissed Shepard. It was a bit awkward. But he'd gotten better with practice. Then he leaned in and whispered in Shepards ear. "You, me, a few dozen little krogan, and maybe a pet Varren. We could make it work"

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "A few dozen?"

"Well", murumered Garrus as he brushed his cheek against her neck, "we could start with two or three".

"That sounds great", replied Shepard.

Shepard, and Garrus, disengaged from their embrace. Shepard turned to look at Normandy. So did Garrus. Their hands found each other once more. His Talon in hand and hand in talon, they looked upon the ship that had once been "home".

"You think they changed the combination on it?", asked Garrus.

"If they did, then I can always give Councilor Traynor a call. Her sonic toothbrush could probably get us through."

"Yeah", muttered Shepard as she inched towards the Normandy, "that just might work"

* * *

 **Crystal Tokyo Space**

Avon Marshlands, Mars

August 11th 3927

It was dark. The short tree's around them looked other worldy. And the deep croaking of the martian fire toad sounded much more sinister at night.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To meet my friend."

The Psychic was still carrying Alya in a bridal carry. The other woman was wading through thick mud. Keeping Alya high in her arms. Far above the gunk and slithering things that dwelt in the Marsh lands.

A little ways off there was hut of some kind. A few scant rays of moonlight from Phobos and Deimos made it visible. Out front there was a soldier of some kind that wore armor similar to the psychic.

"Is that your friend?"

"She's um, well I guess you could say she's a friend form work. But the friend that I want you to meet is inside. I think you'll like her"

The Psychic leapt the remaining distance to the hut. Sending up a geyser of muddy water didn't touch Alya. No, somehow when they landed in front of the hut Alya was still dry.

"Hey Kassi, I brought a friend"

The other soldier raised their weapon. They pointed it at Alya, and pulled the trigger. A single bullet raced towards the psychic and stopped a hairs breath away from her. Stalled by some unseen force. "Its me", said the psychic, "I promise"

"If something had mimicked you, it'd probably say the same thing"

"You think that something could imitate me?", exclaimed the woman that had carried Alya all this way, "They'd have to eat my brains if they wanted to be convincing. And I'd have to loose for that to happen. You know I don't loose"

"What about her?", the other soldier asked.

"Her, she's a civilian. I brought her here to talk to the boss. We do need a civilian liaison. "

"She could have been infected"

"Doubt it, I grabbed her from the Wall of Martyrs. Do you really think a chaos agent would be hanging around there?"

"Did you at least check her?"

"Eh", replied the psychic with a shrug, "I didn't scour her mind. But she doesn't feel evil. So she's probably okay"

The other soldiers stared at their counterpart. "Just get her inside."


	2. Watch that First Step

**AN** : Here's a short chapter. Sorry its not that good. I hope it brings you some modicum of satisfaction.

* * *

Avon Marshes , Mars

August 12th, 3927

Inside the hut there was a small fire. And before the fire, stroking its coals, sat a woman. She had long dark hair and purple eyes. Her skin was pale. Many would call her beautiful. Others would quake in their boots if they stood before her. Struck by the power of her presence. To the humble servants of this war torn world, she was called

"Lady Mars"

The dark haired woman turned. She could see the Martian Seeker Vesper. At the moment, Vesper had respectfully taken a knee in her presence. If Vesper was given no further instruction then Vesper would stay in that position for hours. For she was a Seeker, an elite soldier trained to hunt the psychic. And she was well trained, disciplined, loyal, and a perhaps a little over confident.

Today she was accompanied by some one Mars did not recognize. To Vespers right there was a Terran woman with light brown skin who happened to be wearing a very fine dress. Wait; there was something familiar about her. There was something in her brown eyes, a fire. It was a fire that Mars had born witness to five centauries ago.

Mars turned her body to face the two individuals before her. "You", she said to the Terran Woman, "Must be the daughter Admiral Yazlcl. I can see it in your eyes"

"Grand daughter, actually."

Lady Mars raised an eyebrow.

"My mother", explained the Terran guest, "Had me when she was very young. She didn't want me. So I was sent to my father. I grew up in a bad part of Crystal Tokyo. I grew up fast"

Lady Mars nodded at this declaration. Then she turned her gaze to the loyal Vesper and said, "You may now rise".

The seeker did as she was commanded. Bits of dust rose with her. Trapped by the magnetism of her latent psychic field. "I have done as you requested, Lady Mars"

Behind Lady Mars, there was a crackling roar. For the small fire she had been peering into before their arrival suddenly rose in height. And then a Crow flew through the huts opening. It landed on the left shoulder of Lady Mars, and whispered something in her ear.

Once more Lady Mars turned towards the Terran, Alya. "So, you're the CEO of a major Terran arms company. A captain of industry at the age of 23. And now you here you are before me. Seeker Vesper thinks you'd make an excellent addition to our team. Sailor Deimos thinks that if you do not accept our offer, then I should still keep an eye on you."

"Sailor Deimos?"

The Crow flew from the shoulder of Lady Mars. It morphed into a dark haired woman. From the neck down this woman was clad in blood red plate armor. And from her back sprouted six large black angelic wings. In the middle of her chest plate, close to where you would find a human heart, there was a ruby red crystal. This crystal was surrounded by a large black bow. And the warrior that possessed this crystal, whose armor carried the stench of death, told Alya "I am Sailor Deimos, Guardian of Lady Mars. Do not be afraid"

Alya whispered quit loudly to the Martian by her side, "Is this really happening?"

"Yep", replied the Seeker Vesper.

"Its not an illusion"

Vesper shook her head.

"Huh", responded Alya.

Lady Mars bust out laughing. Of course the grand daughter of unflappable Jael would respond to the appearance of Deimos, the Sailor scout of Terror, with an "huh". Deimos must've thought it was funny too. Because she had a bemused smirk plastered on her face.

"What do you think", Deimos asked Lady Mars, "is she the one?"

Mars clutched her sides, and gave the Terran woman an appraising look, "That depends on her. Does she want to join the hunt for Sailor Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury was a guardian, like lady Mars. An ancient being that had altered the course of history. Who had crafted the scholarly world of Mercury. She had designed all its buildings and shaped its under performing citizens into monsters. Centuries ago she had cured all sickness on Terra.

In time she had become something that all Terrans naturally feared. If a child misbehaved then their parents would tell them, "be good or Mercuries creations will snatch you from your bed. And, unlike most tales, there was more then a grain of truth behind these bedtime stories. Alya knew that, she knew what would await her if she said yes to this quest. And yet . . .

"Indeed she does", was Alya's ultimate reply to Lady Mars.

* * *

Reaper War Memorial, Palavan

June 23nd, 2227

 **Citadel Space**

"Whats the status on those doors?"

"I'm almost through", replied Garrus.

"And Security?"

"Still scared to come in.", replied Garrus as he used a very precise mass effect field to breach the ships emergency exit hatch ,"There's a rumor floating around on the extra net that Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian are breaking into the Normandy. So I really can't blame them for getting cold feet".

They hopped into that hatch, and started crawling into the belly of Shepards old ship. The commander kept one hand on her gun while she used the other to pull her self along.

"Turians are warm blooded, right?"

"We are. Shepard we've been married for over a decade now"

"Just thought I'd ask", replied the commander.

Shepard, and Garrus got to the main chamber. And a lovely serenade of slow ominous deep sirens greeted them.

"Garrus, did we always have these flashing lights on the Normandy?"

"I recognize the security measures. We just installed them at the Kryik hospital. We've already tripped the warning lasers. These new floors panels must hold the electrically charged trip mines. Now if don't move . . ."

Shepard sneezed violently. A second, louder set of sirens went off. Garrus presses his mandibles together.

"Oh shit"

* * *

Asphodel Volcanic plane , Mars

August 13th, 3927.

A few scant rays of sunlight slipped through the clouds. And when the light struck the obsidian shards stuck in the soil, it was beautiful.

"Terran girl grabbed the S.E. rifle?"

Alya was leaning against a large rock. The gun in her hand was massive. It had a big scope on it, and a half meter long bayonet fixed to it. The Terran smiled at her Martian compatriots. One of them shot her a murderous glare.

" I wanted that one", the pissed off martian grumbled.

A taller martian burst out laughing, "Like you could handle the recoil."

"Could too", shot back the short mousy haired Martian.

"You can barely handle the Genso you carry", countered the taller Martian.

"The S.E. is a burst weapon. And I'll have you know that its weight probably helps a lot with the recoil. Plus, it takes a steady hand to wield such a prodigious weapon. My hands are steady . . . and my talents are wasted on the clumsy Genso"

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot about the steadiness of your hands. And your talents that made you too skilled for the Kynoch rifle. "

Alya, who was all but forgotten by the rest of group, performed a systems check on her weapon. She took out the magazine, and emptied out a bullet from the chamber. She made sure the trigger of the empty weapon was working. She checked the weapons safety. And she peered down the S.E. rifles time 10 magnification optical sight.

"See anything interesting?"

Alya looked up. Seeker Vesper was smiling at her.

"Sand. Sand. And, more volcanic sand", Replied the Terran.

Vesper raised her scoped bolt-action rifle, and looked down the sight.

"Funny", she quipped, "That's all I can see too"

"Why are we out here?"

"To disappear, I suppose", Vesper looked up from her rifle. She peered at her fellow Martians. At Kassi ever grumpy, at Nostrum the rambunctious and argumentative, at Nerva who was tall and strong, then after gazing at them Vesper turned her gaze elsewhere. She looked towards the Terran.

The woman had smoldering brown eyes, she always kept her head up, and held a stance that screamed "I'm in control". Those traits probably made her an imposing C.E.O., and with that huge rifle in her hands she didn't look half bad as a civilian liaison. Maybe some one from Luna would disapprove of her armament. But in Seeker Vespers eye's she was perfect.

* * *

Codex: Martian Seeker Small Arms

Bone Chewer - Heavy duty submachine gun. Usually issued to the newest member of a Martian Seeker pack. It has two main barrels, with one sitting on on top of the other, and each barrels has a independent fire rate of 1,500 rpm. Giving the gun a 3,000 round per minute consummate rate of fire. Additionally, the semi-armor piercing tracer 4.85 x 23 mm rounds that it fires can pierce light cover. Since the weapon itself weighs 7 kilograms, and its two quadrant 60 round pan magazines are quite heavy, its recoil is also quite manageable.

Kynoch - Bolt action sniper rifle. Use magnification infrared scope, weighs 11 kilograms, fed by a 10 round steel box magazine. The weapons barrel is 910 millimeters long. The entire weapon 1,357 millimeters long. Like the Genso Machine gun, its a flawed weapon system thats been picked up by the Martian Seeker Operatives. During the martian civil war Seekers discovered that the Kynoch bolt action rifle could not kill all traitors with just one bullet. So they assigned two sniper teams to the same target, and followed up with machine gun fire to make sure the traitor was dead.

Genso - The Genso Machine gun is an unhandy, mediocre, and bulky weapon. It fires the standard issue 9.5 x 50 round, and uses the S.E. rifles 36 round magazine. The Genso is 1,241 mm long, its barrel is 721 mm long, and it weighs 7.13 kilograms. To the weapons credit it does have a serviceable 900 rpm rate of fire, and its x 3 magnification infrared sight has a remarkably long battery life.

Soul Breaker- All seekers carry this short anti-psychic dagger that's made out of Venesian Dark Glass. It weakens psychic abilities, including the psychic abilities of the seeker who carries it.


	3. Mistakes were made

**AN** : I'm kind of done with this story. And the other story I'm writing too. But I must give every story an ending. So I'll press on. No excuses.

* * *

The Council chambers were covered in blood. A taller then he should be turian like figure was inching towards Councilor Bakara. She was breathing heavily. The monster had wounded her gravely. She was on her second set of organs already. She'd broken the beast's limbs three times already. But it kept on healing.

All of the other councilors, save Tali vas Normandy and Samantha Traynor, had met a brutal end. Traynor was in the room with Bakara and that thing. Tali vas Normandy was away on a diplomatic mission of critical importance.

Help should have arrived. It did not. No C-Sec team arrived to relieve Bakara. And alas Shepard was still recovering at a hospital.

Once more the beast lunged towards Bakara. She slammed into it. The thing gave way. And when it slammed into a while for a moment she thought this contest was finished. It was not. The thing rose after a moment. Its hands were now long claws. Its mandibles had morphed into jagged tusks. The Organs that it had kept for the sake of blending in where not pulled higher and higher into its chest cavity. Unnecessary biomass was shaped. It became musculature. It became another advantage this creature held over the fragile beings of unchanging flesh.

"What I wouldn't give for a shot gun", Bakara muttered as the beast charged towards her.

She lowered her shoulder and began her own charge. Hoping to meet the beast before it could bring down those nasty looking blades. But, just as she was closing in on it a wave of cold hit her. The whole room drooped at least 5 degrees. And when she did slam into the beast it shattered.

After said charge Bakara looked down at the shattered pieces of abomination. Traynor walked up beside Bakara, "Didn't think that would actually work"

"You did that?", Bakara asked.

"Yes. I mean, it was Tali's idea. Making a better cryo blast application for omni tools. And then putting a stealthed omni tool into fingerless gloves- well she didn't come up with the fingerless part. That was my idea. "

"It was effective", commented Bakara.

"You chagrining into them was the effective part", replied Traynor.

Bakara chuckled, and coughed up some blood.

"Lets get you to the hospital", rattled off Traynor.

The Krogan nodded. They left the Council Chambers.

* * *

In another dimension, at another point in time, a group of hunters caught the scent of their quarry.

"The current guardian of time has given her blessing, we can move forward with the plan", said the pale one. The pale one was called Sailor Mars. Some people on her world though she was a god. But most use the word "Guardian".

A collection of smiles appeared. The Martian Seeker pack was eager. For their Quarry was a "Guardian". To be in the presence of a Guardian was an great honor. But to hunt one, why that was almost unheard of.

The Guardians of Sol were strong. The Guardian of Jupiter led mechanized Legions on their endless march. Defeating threat after threat to "Protect" all that Crystal Tokyo holds dear.

Sailor Venus rarely appears in her sailor uniform. She is now the Queen of a world, and what a world it is. Its hot acrid atmosphere is a crucible. Through its jungles, across its sand swept shores, and numerous quarries you may find soldiers. Some of them are Venesian. Some of them are not. All of them have experienced pain and hardship on the world of Beauty.

On Neptune you will find beautiful cities. You will rarely find its Guardian. You will rarely see the true face of its military might. Estimating the true potential of this planet is a fool's endeavor. For it Ebbs and flows like the tides.

Uranus possesses a quiet contemplative guardian. Eons of war have chipped away at her stalwart heart. Saturn's Guardian is still full of life. But the Guardian of Mercury is a problem case. Because War can change hearts and minds, even hearts shielded by ice.

Sailor Mercury is the target. She's just breached another dimension. Her coordinates were tracked. Whispered prophecies that concerned her have been collected. And Sailor Mars now hunts her. Sailor Mars has at her side a pack of Elite anti Psychic operatives, the Lesser Guardian Deimos, and a Terran arms Manufacturer named Alya.

The Pack was ready. A set of doors appeared in real space. They opened wide. The pack entered.

* * *

"Mistakes were made", Commander Shepard admitted.

Commander Shepard was a tall woman. Even when sitting her very presence was imposing. But the woman sitting across from her wasn't overawed. No, Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani was perfectly at ease.

"Earlier this day our news service received a tip that your nostalgic escapade cost the Systems Alliance 200, 000 credits. "

"I'll pay for the damage", replied Shepard.

" Joram Talid says that your criminal behavior sets an dangerous precedent"

"Should have shot him", muttered Shepard.

Al-Jilani raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Commander Shepard cleared her throat.

"I Value his clearly unbiased opinion". Shepard smiled, "And I look forward to more criticism. We have to hold all of our officials accountable. Especially those that claim to represent us"

The lights dimmed. An Elcor behind a camera drone bellowed, " With Considerable Relief: That is a wrap"

Shepard Sighed. Al-Jilani put an arm on the commander's shoulder. "I heard about your friends. We still can't cover it because of censorship but . . . if we could, it'd sure make one hell of a story"

Shepard nodded, "Like something out of the reaper war. Only back then we knew what the hell we were fighting against. What if this is just the start of something bigger? What then?"

"You'll fight them", replied the news Anchor.

Before Shepard could respond, a gate way opened up. It appeared where the celling normally would be. A group of strange soldiers tumbled out of it. Then the gateway vanished.

"Friends of yours", asked Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani.

"No"

Shepard pulled their gun. Half of the new arrivals pointed their gun at Shepard. The soldiers were clad in strange red armor. Their weapons were primitive, ancient looking, and brutish. It looked like someone had fished them out of the early 20th century.

However, there were two individuals that stood out. One of them had six large Raven like wings. The other Anomaly wore a short skirt with gloves and a blouse.

"Where is she? Serenity damn it!", screamed said Pretty Suited anomaly.

The lights cut out.

Shepard, Al-Jilani, and the motely crew of soldiers looked around.

"Shabon Spray-"

"Mercury, Stop!" Roared the Guardian of Fire. Alas, she screamed in vane.

"Freezing"

A wave of cold raced towards them. It was at this moment that Lady Mars knew . . . she'd fucked up.

* * *

A cachophany of screams, incoming data streams, Guardian frozen, Secondary time breach detected . . . no no no! It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't, no.

Mercury ran into an alley. She leaned against a wall. Let her legs go out from under her.

"How many people do I have to freeze? "

She took another breath.

"How many people will I have to kill. How many? How?"

A warning flashed across her visor. Two guardians were detected. Now three.

"Tired of running", whispered Mercury.

"I just want it to stop", she closed her eyes, "please let it stop".


	4. Things Have to End

Mercury steadied her beating heart. Her cold eyes chased ghosts that weren't there. And her mind was trapped in static. Static caused by things that happened in an endless war. A war with a thousand fronts. The war against chaos. A war that swallowed up sailor scout after sailor scout.

And now, she was next.

"I have to turn myself in. Logical response. Only way out."

Mercury smiled. The cycle would end here. No more fighting and sleepless nights. She could die. And maybe her soul could rest. Until she was reincarnated for the next great conflict.

"I'm just so fucking tired."

When the Martian Soldiers, and the Guardians backing them up found her, Mercury raised her hands.

"I give up. Lets end this"

—-

 **Tokyo 20th Century Earth**

Her mom didn't come home. She was busy taking care of patients. Busy saving lives. Young Ami Mizuno stayed up all night studying human anatomy. Because she wanted to be a doctor.

In a few years she'd meet her friend Usagi, and all her other friends after that. But right now Ami had just her books and her dream. She wanted to be a Doctor. She wanted to help people. She wanted to be just like her mother.

She chased this goal with a monomaniacal focus.

Her eyes were getting heavy. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was 2 am. Maybe, she had time for one more hour of studying. She still had to review the musculoskeletal system. That was one of the most important chapters of her anatomy book.

There was still time. There was time.

—

 **THE SAFE AND SECURE FUTURE OF QUEEN SERENITY**

Mercury was slumped on the floor of her prison cell. The Crude magical reinforcements of the cell couldn't really contain her. Not if she wanted to leave. But she wasn't sure she wanted to leave.

She had so many regrets. She wanted to stop the Daemons that had followed her through a trans dimensional breach into the alternate milky way galaxy. She thought about breaking out to do that.

Then she remembered all her good intentions. And the hell that her good intentions had wrought.

Maybe, her old friend Queen Serenity would heal her and wash away all the impurities in her mind. Maybe the dead brain cells that were symptomatic of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder would get healed up to.

Mercury didn't know.

She looked up at the bland celling of her prison cell, and whispered to herself " appendicular: Clavicle, Scapula, Humerus, Radius, Ulna, Carpals, Metacarpals, Phalanges, Illium, Pubis, Ischium, Femur, Patella, Tibia, Fibula, Tarsals, Metatarsals, Phalanges. . . appendicular: Clavicle, Scapula, Humerus, Radius, Ulna, Carpals, Metacarpals, Phalanges, Illium, Pebus, Ischium, Fermur, Tibia, Fibula, Tarsals, Metatarsals, Phallanges . . . Apendicular"

—-

 **Council Space**

The Pale Demigod know as Sailor Mars shook Councilor Traynor's hand, "I'm glad that we've come to an agreement. Reperations are really the least we can give you after all of this"

"Well", replied Councilor Traynor, " Everyone has rogue agents that threaten all life in the Galaxy. We had this nasty bloke named Saren that Shepard stopped a while back."

"Saren", Sailor Mars said with a raised eyebrow.

Images of the Chemical attack on Neo London flickered through her mind. It took 21 seconds to contain that attack. Sailor Serenity healed all those effective. But clean up took weeks. A city block was effective by the attack.

"A Turian Spector that went rogue. Sided with the Reapers. Giant cuttlefish like cyborg monster things that nearly killed us all", Replied Traynor.

Sailor Mars nodded.

"If the daemonic incursions don't stop after we close the trans dimensional time breach, contact me with this. "

Sailor Mars handed Traynor a device that resembled a blue wrist watch.

"Hows it um, work?" Councilor Traynor asked.

"Open it. Talk into it.", Sailor Mars raised her wrist to show a similar device that was red in color, "I'll hear you. Even if you are in another dimension. A friend of mine helped upgrade them. That one was hers. She doesn't need it anymore"

Traynor tapped it, it opened, she looked at symbol on the inside. "What does", she pointed at the symbol, " what does that stand for"

"Oh That", said Sailor Mars, "Thats the symbol of Mercury"

Sailor Mars teleported away.

 **THE SAFE AND SECURE FUTURE of Sailor Serenity**

Mars didn't want to cry. The tears didn't come till she landed back in real space. Her real space. In the Solar system she saved and saved and saved so many times.


End file.
